Chack Songfic: Falling Out Of Love
by Doubleblood
Summary: Chack songfic. Look inside on my comments to read about my OC Lamia. It'll explain a little on why Jack can control her.


**Hey! It's me again, just that weird chick. I know, what a shame, right? Well, too bad.**

**I read something a while ago and it inspired me to write this idea I've had for a while.**

**I noticed that I never explained who Lamia is. She's my own OC, a pale girl with orange eyes, a Heylin just about one hundred years before Chase turned. She accepted Hannibal's offer at fifteen, so eternal youth does not help with the constant adrenaline you receive in your teen years. That's why she's so crazy. Before she turned evil she was the Xiaolin dragon of Fire and the best of her group. She was the first of her team to excel to Wudai Warrior, but despite her fame in the village surrounding the temple, her father still decided to drink until he became exceedingly drunk. Now while some people are stupid drunks or affectionate drunks, this man was an abusive drunk and just loved to hurt his baby girl. With the doubt in her mind, she met Hannibal Bean who offered her the ****Gé l****ǐ**** fēn soup, which mean Griffin or something like that. Two days later she became tired of the questions and the beatings, drinking the soup and killing her tormentor immediately. The next week she returned to the temple to destroy her former master and the three monks. Dojo was able to escape before the murder began and went to find a new master to train monks that may be able to stop Hannibal and his new Heylin psycho killer. One hundred years later, when Chase turned to the side of Heylin, she trained him as best she could before encouraging him to betray Hannibal, because if she couldn't, the boy soul be given a chance. She is linked to protect Jack Spicer as his guardian (just because I love Jack and in any other instance, he'd be dead real fast) and cares for him beyond her binding. She wears a high collared black shirt with torn sleeves and hem. Around her waist is the red sash she earned during her monk training and she wears red gloves and pants that match. She keeps the Black Hole Bag around her waist at all times, sometimes changing its shape with her Heylin magic to accompany what outfit she may be wearing. She wears large black boots with the steel toe on the outside of the shoe instead of inside.**

**I want boots like her…**

**Wow, that was a long comment. No one's gonna read it, though, so oh, well. If you are reading this, thank you.**

**Yay! Songfic time!**

_Please just forget me_  
_Never let me into your heart_  
_Cos the one thing I am afraid of_  
_Is falling out of love_

"I… I love you, Chase…"

Chase stared at the small boy in shock. This boy was insane! Delusional! Acting on some crazy whim!

"Leave, Spicer." Chase snapped, "Do not ever state those words again."

Jack, knowing this would happen, was gone before the second statement was finished.

_Please I'll forget you_  
_Never let you into my heart_  
_I left you standing_  
_Standing in the dark_  
_It's all falling apart_

Diol and Mya watched as their master switched mental gears and began… not doing anything. He didn't meditate, he rarely ate, and he was slowly forming scales along his face from lack of his soup. He didn't wear his armor anymore, just the black shirt and pants with the sash. His hair became less… amazing; in fact, it started to fall instead of its usual curls and bounce.

He would not speak to them physically or telepathically, he would not ask for anything, not even a cup of water. The pair of cats began to wonder what was going on in their suddenly-depressed master's mind.

_Stay away_  
_I'm not myself_  
_No one can help me now_

He fixed the magic seal on the door from crushing Jack before allowing him to not opening for the red head at all. He kept all windows securely locked and made sure that any attempts to visit would be thwarted.

He had to keep Jack away… lest the poor boy be hurt.

He watched each day as his sanity slipped away from his slowly scaling hands. He would fall asleep at night to find his fingers becoming claws and his body growing in size and height, also covered in scales.

Yet he refused to drink the soup. It would heighten his senses and allow him to doubt himself… he would accept Spicer should he be normal again… and that could not happen.

For Jack's sake.

_I've lived for the devil_  
_With a head full of devilish things_  
_It only was because_  
_Cos I was so afraid_  
_Of falling out of love_

Jack, determined to demand an explanation for Chase's absence and lock on the citadel, found Lamia and demanded, no, not demanded, _ordered_ her to take him inside the citadel to see him.

Surprised, the girl hesitated, but complied, teleporting them to Chase's home.

Jack looked around for the warlord, only to find him extremely scaled and asleep on his throne, curled up in a ball. Furious, he asked one of the cats to bring a bowl of Chase's soup, took the Third Arm Sash from Lamia, toed Chase up to his throne with the Wu, and force-fed him the soup.

_Stay away_  
_I'm not myself_  
_No one can help me now_

"Spicer?"

"Shut your big fat evil mouth and drink the damn soup!" Jack yelled, shoving another spoonful into Chase's mouth.

Surprised at the demanding tone and sudden violence, Chase obliged and let jack feed him.

"There." Jack handed a cat the now empty bowl, "That wasn't so hard, was it? And now you don't have any scales. At least not in this form." He unwrapped the Sash and gave it back to his Guardian, "Now why did you refuse to drink it in the first place?"

"For the same reason I must ask you to leave, Spicer…"

Jack, suddenly outraged, backhanded the dragon as hard as his small arms would allow. The fact his gloves had spikes didn't help Chase, either.

"Dammit, Chase, what the hell is wrong with you! You're acting like some stupid child that doesn't want his mommy to find out he ruined a new shirt! Well, I'm not your mommy, Chase! I'm your ally. You will tell me why you refused to take your soup, why you locked me out, and why you haven't been showing up anywhere!"

"And why would I do that!"

Jack glared, "Because if you don't, you're going to have to put up with me and Lamia at the same time until I know. You thought my previous stalking was bad? I can shadow you everywhere you go, watch everything you do, be everywhere you are. I can watch you meditate, sleep, eat, anything. And all I need is to say a few simple words."

Chase glared back at the young boy, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"A devoted Guardian who can't refuse my orders." Jack smiled deviously, "I can just tell her to keep me here with you and I'll be like that pain in your side you can't get rid of…"

Chase stared at Jack, surprised once again by the boy.

_I've lost my way_  
_Don't follow me_  
_I've lost my way_  
_Ohhhhh._

"Tell me, Chase." Jack growled.

Chase smiled, pulling the boy into a hug, "Because I love you, too."


End file.
